


My friends, there is no one I would rather go into battle with

by lightningcritters



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "I'm not here to make friends", AU where Fu saved the Guardians, Adrien training while listening to Twice? more likely than you think, Chloe is not here i cannot squeeze in a redemption arc in this fic, F/M, Gen, Hawkmoth is not Adrien's father, Hawkmoth will likely not be revealed here, Secret Santa!!, They're an organized order that trains and prepares young heroes, a bit silly a bit angsty a bit fluffy, everyone just lights up giant grins all around, i dont go too in detail but please proceed cautiously if needed!!, rip to the miraculous ladybug writers but im different, there are numerous battle scenes so tw for explosions blood injuries anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcritters/pseuds/lightningcritters
Summary: “We leave no one behind.” Ladybug declares as she drapes her arms over Viperion and Le Chat Noir’s shoulders, leaning in. Her brilliant, genetically impossible blue eyes burn brightly in the sunrise, magnetic in their determination, compassion and cleverness. Their leader.“Of course.” Viperion breathes, his smile widening as he throws an arm around Ryuko’s shoulders, his breathing calm and confident despite their situation. She smirks, her teeth a brilliant flash of white, her amber eyes shining molten gold in the rising sunlight with an unwavering strength, the very defiance that spurred them to action in their darkest days. Rena Rouge and Carapace share genuine, yet roguish grins as they clap arms over each other’s shoulders. Their muscles are coiled with a resolve and power, their grips unyielding and firm, grounding everyone in their group. Chat Noir squeezes Carapace’s forearm, his glowing green eyes a comfort to everyone who looks to him.“On to a new day.” Ladybug says, watching as the sun rises to bathe them in a faint golden glow, her voice hard. “A new fight. We stand our ground.” She takes a moment to look between every member of her team, her face softening. “You are the best team I could ask for.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 4





	My friends, there is no one I would rather go into battle with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredaroaceperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/gifts).



> Hello! I'm sorry for posting it so late. Happy Holidays!
> 
> The chapters will be posted everyday until we reach the end woot woot!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing this haha

"Can you see all of Paris from the Eiffel Tower?"

A small hum replies.

“The Eiffel Tower is at least 300 metres tall, Katsuo-kun, but I don’t know if you can see all of Paris. It’s not a small city. Speak French, you need to practice it”

“It feels a lot smaller than Tokyo.”

Kagami couldn’t help but disagree. While Tokyo has towering skyscrapers and buildings of all sizes, the blaring colors of neon signs, never-ending stream of crowds and clustering shops and restaurants stacked over each other felt much more crowded and cramped than the wide expanse of Parisian skies. Everything felt so much more open and freeing. Even in cramped areas with winding chimneys and towers of gray brick and multistorey grey-blue roofs, the sky was never fully covered and felt so free. 

If anything, the only complaint she really had about their move to Paris is the smell of Canal Saint-Martin. It’s the worst in the summer, especially when there is little breeze. Such as today. She squints at the overly sunny day today and wonders if she should ask Katsuo if he wants ice cream. 

“I wanna see it!" Kagami looks down from the sky to Katsuo’s finger, smiling when she realizes he was pointing at the Eiffel Tower in the back. It truly is beautiful, especially at night. Kagami sometimes wonders what it’d be like to be at the very top, fingers braced against the thin railing, the wind buffeting her clothes. How free that would feel? Or would it feel scary, like you might be blown away the moment you relax your clenched hands, caught in a storm that sprung on you without your permission, a loss of control that you can only numb yourself to? 

"I will discuss with mother and father so we can all go together another day. If we go right now, you’ll be too scared to come back down and cause another scene.”

Kagami can’t help but laugh at Katsuo’s whine as he suddenly stops on the sidewalk. He does his impression of a frown, his adorably chubby cheeks squished to his chest as he crosses his arms petulantly. 

"Oh? Are we conveniently forgetting yesterday’s ferris wheel now?" Kagami mimics her brother as she also crosses her arms. His eyebrows furrow inward at her lack of sympathy and he frowns more, stubbornly shuffling to turn his back to her, his arms tightening in his stance. 

Kagami hides an unladylike snort that as she circles to his other side, unable to resist a smile. “Don’t you remember? You got so scared-” She follows him as Katsuo shuffles to turn his back to her again. “-That you wouldn’t let go of the pole until mother arrived!” A slight giggle weasels its way into her speaking. “You went on two extra rides for no reason!” 

“But the Eiffel Tower isn’t moving, it’s just a dumb triangle.” He mumbles and Kagami ruffles her brother's hair, now broadly smiling as he whines and bats at her hand. 

"Don’t worry, another day _otouto._ ” She promises. Katsuo peeks up at her from behind his bangs. “Why don’t we stop frowning and pet Maron?”

Katsuo quickly relents, gleefully squatting to gently pet the tiny white dog. Kagami felt a bit of pride fill her heart when he carefully pets Maron the way Kagami had shown him. Said dog stopped to investigate a lampstand, sniffing at it curiously, floppy ear flicking. 

"What's convently?" He asks, giggling at the way his fingers disappeared into the soft fur. 

"Conveniently. It means to do something that takes little effort." Kagami gently tugs at the leash as she takes his hand and pulls Katsuo away from the lampstand. Maron starts barking at it and Kagami sighs, tugging more insistently. 

"Maron, we need to go, your barking is going to.."

A large boom shakes the ground, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say. While large booms were alarming in general, this one didn't sound too far off. The part of her brain that was used to quick thinking estimated that it was maybe two streets away. Other pedestrians around her were also stopping, and most were already on-guard and straining to hear tell-tale sounds of fighting. While akuma appearances usually happened at night or evenings, it wasn't unheard of for them to activate during the day. Maron' barking seemed much louder as the chatter of Parisian streets stopped, the tiny yaps magnified in the silence, filling the tense air.

" _ Onee-chan _ ?" Katsuo asks, squeezing her hand as he steps closer, his other hand fisting into her red varsity jacket. Kagami feels her heart pounding as there was another boom, sounding even closer this time. Katsuo whimpers. A couple cafe signs fell to the ground and potted flowers were sent crashing to the ground. Some people screamed, but it quickly quieted in the suffocating stillness as palpable fear hung in the air.

There were faint screaming and deafening sirens, and a blinding flash of magical light. 

Definitely an akuma. 

She quickly squats down, suddenly aware of how loud Maron was, trying to soothe Maron who had quieted into snarls, the action seeming foreign to her as panic and adrenaline began to bubble in her chest. 

"Okay. We- We need to get away from here.” Her darting eyes latch onto the vast expanse of green shrubbery at the end of the sloped street. “The gardens! Katsuo, quickly, we need to go to the gardens." She shoots to her feet, pulling Katsuo into an unsteady speed walk as she hurriedly weaves through the crowd. She felt uncomfortable out in the open. 

It seems that a lot of Parisians have a similar train of thought as the odd stillness quickly breaks into a flurry of shouting and motion as people dart into nearby shops whose owners were pulling down metal gates or swarming down the street in a hurry away from the light show taking place two streets away. Just as she predicted. Many explosions began to sound off, the sounds just barely overpowering the chaos of a panicking crowd. Kagami tugs her brother closer to her in fear of him being trampled, just managing to not stumble over her own feet, her knuckles white on the leash as Maron bounds down the street.

The fears of everyone on the commercial street came true as an Akuma rose into the sky, their vapid cackling easily carrying over the noise of the panicking crowd. A manic, power-hungry grin split their face, the villain positively glowing at their newfound power as they blasted magic from their scepter at presumably a Hero of Paris. 

“You know what? Hawkmoth is right. I have been holding back!” 

With that, they twirled their scepter into a glowing amber circle, summoning an orb into existence and it sped away into the other street with a piercing whistle. Kagami felt panic shoot through her at the unnatural sound. This time, everyone felt the explosion rather than hearing it as the earth quakes. Many scream, shielding themselves from stray plates of food and potted plants falling from upper buildings.

Kagami feels a horrified gasp tear out of her when Katsuo loses his footing. He cries out, falling to the ground despite her tight grip. A couple other people had fallen as well, struggling to get up as the evacuation started to become more frantic. 

In sheer panic, she just scoops up her brother who clutches to her and breaks into a run. 

The Akuma notices the panic of the people running from their power and a wicked smile lights their face as they now aim their scepter right at the people, charging another explosive orb. His scepter is suddenly knocked out of his hand by a gray blur as something big and black tackles him in the air, flashing claws digging into Akuma's furious face. 

  
Katsuo mutely watched the scepter fall from over his sister’s shoulder, horrified as the ball of light still unreleased from the scepter continued growing until it touched the middle of the street. “ _ Onee _ -” He shrills, only to be cut off by the large explosion that bloomed violently from the cobblestone.

Kagami had a split second where she processed Katsuo thrashing in her tightening arms, his rapid heartbeat disappearing from her hands. Then a small sun exploded directly at their feet, and Kagami was aware of her body being lurched away from solid ground into the air. Like the world had flipped upside down under her feet. She was vaguely aware of a dirt covered sky, then the green bottom of a dirty overhang, then smoke. Before she could react, her head smashed into something hard and white bursts in the darkness of her shut eyes. 

The searing ache in her skull was too much for her to even THINK, much less withstand the piercing ringing that filled the air. But slowly, slowly, the pain fades just enough for Kagami to take a shuddering breath and force her eyelids open.

Multiple screams of fright and pain surrounded her in an odd haze when Kagami finally opened her eyes to the smoke and dust hanging slow motion in the air. She finally notices that her ears are ringing, and something warm and wet sliding down her cheek. But the fact that most people were unhurt from the explosion itself proved its magical nature. She stands up on the staircase that she had fallen into, where most of the unsteady bricks under her feet had been torn from the sidewalk. Her sides and her arm were throbbing, her cardigan torn. Her attention was drawn to Maron’s barking, who noses insistently at Katsuo who lay sprawled on the ground unmoving.

Fear struck Kagami’s heart like it never had before and she ran to him, crumbling to her knees as she gently shook him. She remembers how to breathe when she finds that he was just curled up in fright, his eyes tightly squeezed with his hands clutched over his head. 

“ _Otouto_ , we need to go.” She speaks gently, her hands trembling from relief and her chest heaving from anxious breaths as she picks him up onto his feet. He stumbles a bit, his foot knocking into the glowing gold scepter on the floor.

A lightning strike of fear roots her to the spot as she freezes. “We need to go.” Kagami whispers, her wide eyes locked on the weapon.

An enraged yell startles her again as she looks up. The Akuma was back in the skies, clearly looking for his scepter as he flew up the street, his injured face twisted with fury. His head swings their way as molten gold eyes meet her terrified grey eyes and urgency shoots through her veins at the sheer rage on his face, blood staining his teeth red. His mouth unhinges with the most beastly roar Kagami has ever heard in her life. 

“KATSUO, YOU NEED TO GO.” She screams, pushing Maron’s leash into Katsuo’s hands and shoving him away as she scoops up the scepter like a baton and pelts down the street in the opposite direction. 

She hears a crash as the Akuma just barely misses her head and flies right into the flower shop. She almost stops, terrified for her brother, but she hears his unmistakable voice yelling for her and the loud barking of Maron as Katsuo was pulled away from the scene by kind strangers who didn’t want to see a child’s corpse alongside the rubble.

Kagami runs like she never had before, like her life depended on it- which it really might. Passing by a mirror display in front of a boutique, she catches a glimpse of the Akuma stepping out from the building, staring right at her with the most hateful look she has ever seen in her life as they lift off the ground and begin to chase. She forces herself to look away and instead turns sharply around the corner heading in the direction of the original explosions hoping to run into the heroes. Those slashes on his face are reminiscent of the deep gouges of Discordant, the current Black Cat hero. He must be nearby. He must be able to help. 

Shoving her worry for Katsuo away, she tries to clear her mind of any more anxieties and just focus on sprinting and getting faster and faster. The world fell away from fast moving concrete and passing buildings. She was afraid of stopping even when she hears shouts and sounds of fighting behind her, the close sounds only spurring her on. Her heart thunders in her chest, the roar of her adrenaline drowning out even the shrill from the akuma’s explosion. She was only faintly aware of the blood streaming from her head, splattering the concrete. 

Kagami was an athlete, an amazing one she might brag in any other situation, and has never to this date hesitated from the responsibility and duty that comes with every trophy, every win, every move she made in her family’s name. She will try her best to keep the scepter, the source of power away, from the Akuma. 

She just prays that she keeps her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Kagami's introduction to the Miraculous is actually largely inspired by a piece I wrote for a Miraculous Ladybug roleplay a while ago lmao  
> Also Fun Fact: The thirty second clip of risky risky wiggy wigi this is an emergency is the single most important song in my "get in the zone for this fic" playlist ive never listened to Twice before and this clip has opened my eyes


End file.
